The present invention relates to a roll with rubber coating intended for use in grinding machines, for floors for instance, where the roll cooperates with an abrasive sleeve or an endless abrasive belt. When using such machines there is of course considerable wear and in many cases it is sufficient to replace only the abrasive belt. Sometimes, however, the wear may be more extensive and the rubber coating also becomes worn. In this case the roll must be removed and provided with a new rubber coating, which entails an expensive and laborious procedure to restore the roll to its original condition.
The object of the present invention is to avoid the complicated repair procedure mentioned above. According to the invention this is achieved by the coating being divided into individual units of equal size, which have a cross section in the form of a sector. Said divided coating is intended for placing on a cylinder surface provided with a number of slots corresponding to the number of units, each unit being so shaped at its lower end that it can be inserted into cooperating slots and retained there. The individual units can be glued firmly to the surface of the roll, in the slots, or be secured by means of a screw joint. Each unit is of suitable material, e.g. rubber, and each unit may have such consistency that upon rotation of the roll the unit is deformed by centrifugal force so that the roll and its coating is able to influence a cooperating abrasive sleeve or belt in radial direction. Each unit with sector-like cross section is suitably stiffened at its lower end in some way, e.g. by means of a metal strip.
Each unit with sector-shaped cross section is provided with longitudinal recessed grooves along each of its side surfaces and into these grooves strip-like elements protrude from the slot into which the unit is inserted. Due to the design with grooves in the side surfaces and the outwardly directed strip-like protrusions, each unit must be inserted into the roll from the side.